Michael J. Fox
Michael J. Fox, OC (born Michael Andrew Fox; June 9, 1961) is a Canadian American actor, author, producer, activist and voice-over artist. With a film and television career spanning from the late 1970s, Fox's roles have included Marty McFly from the Back to the Future trilogy (1985–1990); Alex P. Keaton from Family Ties (1982–1989) for which he won three Emmy Awards and a Golden Globe Award; and Mike Flaherty from Spin City (1996–2000), for which he won an Emmy, three Golden Globes, and two Screen Actors Guild Awards. In a stealthy homage to his role in Teen Wolf, Fox voices Michael, a werewolf character in a film Candace Flynn watches in "The Curse of Candace". Early life Michael Andrew Fox was born in Edmonton, Alberta, Canada, the son of Phyllis (née Piper), an actress and payroll clerk, and William Fox, a police officer and member of the Canadian Forces. Fox's family lived in various cities and towns across Canada because of his father's career. The family finally moved to the Vancouver suburb of Burnaby, British Columbia, when his father retired in 1971. He currently lives in Vancouver. Fox attended Burnaby Central Secondary School, and now has a theatre named after him in Burnaby South Secondary. Fox starred in the Canadian television series Leo and Me at the age of 15, and in 1979, moved to Los Angeles to pursue an acting career at the age of eighteen. Shortly after his marriage, he decided to move back to Vancouver, BC. Fox is one of four members of the Leo and Me cast and crew who eventually developed Parkinson's disease in mid-life, an unusually high number that led to some investigation as to whether an environmental factor may have played a role. Fox was discovered by producer Ronald Shedlo and made his American television debut in the television movie Letters from Frank, credited under the name "Michael Fox". He intended to continue to use the name, but when he registered with the Screen Actors Guild, which does not allow duplicate registration names to avoid credit ambiguities, he discovered that Michael Fox, a veteran character actor, was already registered under the name. As he explained in his autobiography, Lucky Man: A Memoir, and in interviews, he needed to come up with a different name. He did not like the sound of "Andrew" or "Andy" Fox, so he decided to adopt a new middle initial and settled on "J", as a homage to actor Michael J. Pollard. Awards Canada's Walk of Fame *2000: Inducted, Canada's Walk of Fame Hollywood Walk of Fame *2002: Star on the Walk of Fame – 7021 Hollywood Blvd. Emmy Awards *1985: Nominated, Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series – Family Ties *1986: Won, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Family Ties *1987: Won, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Family Ties *1988: Won, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Family Ties *1989: Nominated, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Family Ties *1997: Nominated, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City *1998: Nominated, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City *1999: Nominated, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City *2000: Won, Outstanding Lead Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City *2006: Nominated, Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series – Boston Legal *2009: Won, Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series – Rescue Me *2011: Nominated, Outstanding Guest Actor in a Drama Series- The Good Wife Golden Globe Awards *1986: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Family Ties *1986: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a Motion Picture — Comedy/Musical – Back to the Future *1987: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Family Ties *1989: Won, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Family Ties *1997: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Spin City *1998: Won, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Spin City *1999: Won, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Spin City *2000: Won, Best Performance by an Actor in a TV-Series — Comedy/Musical – Spin City Screen Actors Guild Awards *1999: Won, Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City *2000: Won, Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series – Spin City Saturn Awards *1985: Won, Best Actor – Back to the Future People's Choice Awards *1997: Won, Favorite Male Performer in a New Television Series Satellite Awards *1997: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series — Comedy or Musical – Spin City *1998: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series — Comedy or Musical – Spin City *1999: Nominated, Best Performance by an Actor in a Television Series — Comedy or Musical – Spin City Honorary Degrees *2008: Doctor of Fine Arts, honoris causa, New York University *2008: Doctor of Laws, honoris causa, University of British Columbia *2010: Honoris causa doctorate, Karolinska Institutet Grammy Awards *2010: Won, Best Spoken Word Album – Always Looking Up: Adventures of An Incurable Optimist Influential Canadian Expat Award *2009: Awarded "Most Influential Canadian Expat", Canadian Expat Association Goldene Kamera *2011: Goldene Kamera für Lebenswerk (Lifetime Achievement Award), German film and TV award. References External links * * *Michael J. Fox fanlisting *FRONTLINE: Interview with Michael J. Fox Fox's perspective on living with Parkinson's. Posted Jan. 29. 2009 Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors Category:M